


The Shadows Know

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His words were cut off when Kyle leaned in further, biting at his mouth, drawing out a gasp from Mike that Rachel found herself echoing.  She leaned in further, watching as the two men, usually at odds, devoured each other’s mouths with kisses that were all teeth and brutality.  Mike pulled Kyle closer, pulling their hips together as they panted against each others lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadows Know

Rachel paused on her way to the copy room, glancing around as she heard voices in what she had thought was an empty office. Walking forward as quietly as she could manage on high heels, she hesitated just outside the mostly closed door, the voices growing more discernable and shadows cutting across the light that seeped out along the edges.

“C’mon...” Mike sounded annoyed and Rachel was reaching out to push the door open when a second voice responded.

“That’s not going to make me move any faster,” Kyle said. Rachel’s eyebrows knitted together slightly at the taunting tone that was quite different from the way Kyle normally spoke to Mike. She inched forward a bit, biting her lip as she tried to peek through the thin opening between the door and the frame.

Mike was leaning back against one of the large photocopiers, his shirt sleeves rolled up and tie loose T his neck. She couldn’t see his face as he was turned away from her, looking farther into the room than she could see. His shoulders were tense as he spoke with Kyle and Rachel tried to fight the urge to eavesdrop. She took a step back before another sound caught her attention, metal on metal slowly descending.

“You’re such a dick,” Mike said. Rachel could hear Kyle laugh from his spot in the room and decided to shift closer again as curiosity got the better of her. Moving to the other side of the door, she peered through the smaller opening between the hinges and saw part of Kyle’s back before he stepped closer to Mike and out of her line of sight.

“I may be a dick,” Kyle said, “but you’re an upstart who needs knocked down a few pegs.” Rachel cringed, moving quickly back to the other side of the door to see Mike’s reaction. She wondered for a moment if she should step in before a proper fight erupted. Mike’s head had turned a bit when Kyle stepped forward and she could see his face clearly now. He was smiling.

“And you think you’re the one to do that?” he scoffed. “Please, you’re welcome to try. Didn’t work the last time though.”

Rachel’s eyes went wide when Kyle grabbed onto Mike’s upper arms, his fingers practically digging through the thin cotton of his shirt. Mike’s smirk didn’t waver as the other man stepped in close. Kyle lifted his head, scowling up at the taller man.

“Fuck you, Ross,” he growled. Mike’s hands went to his hips and Rachel thought he was going to push the other man away but they just rested there, his thumbs lying along the waistband.

“As if you’re man enough for something like that,” Mike said with a taunting tone. Rachel could see Kyle’s grip tighten slightly as his eyes narrowed.

“Mike Ross, god amongst associates,” Kyle said coldly. His eyes drifted over Mike’s face, the harsh lights of the copy room glinting off of them. “I’m surprised you even deign to be stuck down here with the rest of us. You haven’t asked Harvey for your own office yet?”

“If I had my own office then I wouldn’t be able to piss you off as often,” Mike responded. “For the record, I enjoy pissing you off. You’re so easy and…”

His words were cut off when Kyle leaned in further, biting at his mouth, drawing out a gasp from Mike that Rachel found herself echoing. She leaned in further, watching as the two men, usually at odds, devoured each other’s mouths with kisses that were all teeth and brutality. Mike pulled Kyle closer, pulling their hips together as they panted against each others lips. Rachel had to bite her own bottom lip as she watched with wide eyes.

“You’re still easy,” Mike said roughly when Kyle pulled back slightly. The brunet only smirked at him before quickly moving one hard from his arm to his crotch. Rachel watched as Mike’s head dropped back and his hips shifted forward against Kyle’s hand. She glanced back over her shoulder before taking another step towards the door.

Kyle had leaned into Mike again, whispering something in his ear that Rachel couldn’t quite make out. She licked her lips for a moment before taking a deep breath and setting her fingers tips on the door. Keeping her eyes locked on the men in the room, she pushed the door a fraction of an inch. She paused, holding her breath when Kyle straightened up. The curly haired man only grinned at Mike again.

“Is that a yes?” he asked.

“It’s a maybe,” Mike responded with a shrug. “I’m not sure you’re as good as you think you are.”

“I’m better than you can imagine,” Kyle countered, running his fingers lightly along the zipper on Mike’s trousers. Rachel took that moment to inch the door open a bit more, shifting slightly so that she could see both men fully where they leaned against the office equipment.

“Were you the head of _that_ Harvard club as well?” Mike cocked his head slightly as he began to slowly untuck Kyle’s shirt.

“That sounds almost bitter, Ross,” Kyle said. He looked away from Mike then, glancing down and watching the other man as he undid the buttons towards the bottom of Kyle’s shirt until he could push it open and run his hands along the other man’s stomach. Rachel unconsciously ghosted the same movement across her own, her eyes tracing over Kyle’s abs alongside Mike’s fingers. She wondered if the skin was hot to the touch in contrast to the cool silk of her own shirt.

“Right…” Mike said, leaning in to bite underneath Kyle’s ear. “Because all of your bitching about me and Harvey isn’t bitter _at all_.”

“I just don’t get it,” Kyle said as he tilted his head to the side, encouraging Mike to mouth along his neck. “I don’t even remember you from school and yet you have a Senior Partner wrapped around your little finger. So if you aren’t sucking his cock then…” His words dissolved into a gasp when Mike bit down hard just below the point where his collar circled his neck, the sound tearing through Rachel like a flame.

“Keep Harvey out of this,” Mike growled. He straightened up and stared down at Kyle, hands no longer moving. The brunet took a step back, keeping his eyes locked on Mike as he moved.

“Touchy, touchy,” he said as he reached up to slowly undo his tie. He left it hanging loose around his neck before finishing up with the buttons Mike had left in place. Rachel’s eyes flickered from Mike’s face to Kyle’s body as it was put more prominently on display. When she looked back at Mike she saw that he too has unbuttoned his shirt, not bothering to pull it further open as Kyle had and instead focusing on unzipping his trousers. The sound of it, mixing with their ragged breaths, reminded Rachel of what she had heard earlier and when she looked at Kyle again she realized that his own zipper was already open, the slacks held on his hips by the button alone.

“That’s the deal,” Mike said, spreading his arms out in a mocking offer. Rachel leaned in closer when Kyle stepped back into Mike’s personal space.

“And what if I keep it up?” he asked, running on finger down Mike’s chest. “What are you going to do about it? Tell Mommy I was teasing you?”

Mike moved so quickly that Rachel had to cover her mouth to muffle the surprised sound that escaped it. He had Kyle turned and bent over the photocopier before the shorter man could utter a word of protest.

“I think I can handle myself,” Mike hissed into Kyle’s ear, bending over him and pressing him harder against the machine. His hips pressed against Kyle’s ass, drawing a shudder from the other man that Rachel mimicked, the hand that had been moving over her stomach slipping down slightly. She kept one hand covering her mouth as she watched Mike rotated his hips slightly, still pressing into Kyle so hard the corner of the copier had to be digging into the brunet’s stomach.

Kyle braced his hands on the machine and arched his back against Mike, pushing him up slightly. Mike allowed it, reaching around with undo the button on Kyle’s trousers and slipping his hand inside.

“Are you finished?” Mike asked. Rachel could see the way the muscles in his forearm moved as he gripped Kyle’s cock. The other man nodded and then hissed. Rachel watched Mike’s arm clench and imagined the way it was holding Kyle just this side of too tight. “I didn’t hear you.”

“I’m done, Ross,” Kyle said hurriedly. Mike’s arm moved again, this time pulling out before both hands gripped onto Kyle’s trousers and pulled them down his thighs, his boxers getting the same treatment. Rachel felt herself craning her neck to get a better view of Kyle’s ass as Mike took a step backwards. Kyle didn’t straighten up once Mike’s weight was off of him. Instead, he spread his legs as much as he could manage before reaching down and wrapping a hand around his own erection. Rachel watched Mike watch him, blue eyes gliding over the other man’s back. He reached down and undid his own trousers, pushing them down hastily.

The woman in the shadows muffled a moan at the sight of Mike’s cock sliding against Kyle’s ass when he stepped back in. The quiet noise didn’t matter though in comparison to the groan Kyle made, the sound coming from low in his throat as he pushed back.

“Fuck,” Mike moaned, biting his lip as he rotated his hips, his cock pressed against the curve of Kyle’s ass. Kyle started to make what was likely to be a sarcastic comment when Mike slid one hand up his chest to rest on his neck, pressing hard enough to force his head back against Mike’s shoulder. Rachel copied the movement, moving the hand that had been covering her mouth to her own bare throat while her other hand pressed against her skirt, trying to get pressure on the ache building between her legs.

“You talk and you talk,” Mike said raggedly as he thrust against Kyle. “I am fucking tired of listening to you.” Kyle’s eyes closed and he moaned, the sound ripping out despite Mike’s fingers on his throat. “I’m tired of your attitude.” Mike thrust harder, pushing Kyle closer to the photocopier again. “I’m tired of you thinking I’m your whipping boy.” Kyle laughed at this.

“I get the feeling you would actually enjoy that,” he said before Mike tightened his hand for a moment. His words changed to a moan and he began to move his hips counter to Mike’s, encouraging the other man while trying to make enough room to fist his own cock. Mike must have realized what he was doing and he reached his free hand around Kyle.

Rachel’s mind took over for what her eyes couldn’t see and she imagined the way Mike’s fingers would thread together with Kyle’s into a tight heat for the man to thrust into. She wondered if their grip was slick with sweat and precum and stifled another moan. She pressed the heel of her hand harder against her pelvis, trying to get enough pressure on her clit to satisfy the burning need there. Her underwear were wet and slid against her body each time she shifted.

Mike’s face was damp with sweat has he kept moving with Kyle, rutting against the other man’s ass as he helped him towards their mutual goal.

“Rossssss,” Kyle hissed, his face screwing up as their hands moved more quickly. Rachel tried to match their pace, no longer carrying if the tiny moans that slipped past her lips carried into the room.

“Just… fucking… come…” Mike said, the muscles in his arm shifting under his skin as he jerked Kyle’s cock. He tilted the other man’s head and bit down on his neck again, grunting against his skin. Kyle shouted then, the sound so harsh it made Rachel pause for a moment before she realized what it meant. She watched the way his face seemed to smooth for a single heartbeat before it screwed up tight with the force of his orgasm.

Mike continued moving against him, hand milking Kyle’s cock until the brunet pushed his hand away. At that point he moved his hand to his own erection, using Kyle’s own come to slick the way as he finished himself off all over the other man’s ass. Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched, the pressure at the base of her spine finally snapping as her own orgasm crashed through her. She grit her teeth against the urge to cry out and instead pushed harder against her clit, nearly wobbling on her heels.

It took a moment for her to hear anything beyond her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. Neither Mike nor Kyle had moved at that point, Mike still pressed against Kyle’s back with his forehead resting on the other man’s shoulder as they tried to catch their breaths. She took the opportunity to back up as slowly as she could manage, turning around once she could no longer see the pair and hurrying out of the office and into the shadows of a New York City night.


End file.
